kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
Shiraori
Shiraori (白織), also known as Shiro (白) or White, is a God and the Tenth Demon Army Commander. Appearance Shiraori has the appearance of a young girl, with pale white skin, long silver-white hair, and wears white clothing made from her own thread. She usually keeps her hair in a single braid. Her eyes are red, but she tends to keep them closed while in front of others due to their unique nature. Her eyes each have four irises and tend to give people pause when they see them. Personality She's an introvert who has little to no experience dealing with people. She can read people very well, but often fails to communicate her thoughts. She does her utmost to avoid interacting with others whenever possible. When she needs to, it takes a great deal of effort on her part to speak clearly[citation needed]. Although she rarely speaks, she likes to write. After coming to the realization that verbal communication is a difficult thing for her she decided to communicate with others through written words. She ends up writing several books worth of information about the System, her plans, and the state of the world[citation needed]. She's usually stoic and happy-go-lucky but, in actuality is very depressed. This side of her comes out when she has nothing to do and she herself doesn't seem to notice this aspect of her personality[citation needed]. She's fond of good food, since she had to eat unpalatable food when she first came in this world. She will go to extreme lengths to get said food, as well, such as ruthlessly rooting out dissent in the Demon Army just to insure her three or four meals a day. It should also be noted that Shiraori needs a large amount of food to sustain her energy[citation needed]. She likes alcohol but cannot hold her liquor. Her drunken behavior is note-worthily stupid or outrageous to the point that people no longer try to stop her from going on a drunken rampage. Many, many incidents occur while she is drunk. Plot Shiraori shows up early in the story, but her role is unclear at the time. Her first appearance is from the perspective of Balto, who suspects that she is an Administrator of the System. She is also present when the Demon Lord picks up the Hero's scarf in the aftermath of the Human-Demon War. Abilities * Magecraft: A paranormal phenomenon that the gods are capable of doing. The type magic depends on the type of god, but Shiraori specializes in Black Magic, Heresy Magic, and Dimension Magic. * Evil Eyes: Shiroari has a wide variety of evil eyes abilities. Some are stronger versions Evil Eye skills in the System, and some are original to her. * Clones production: Shiraori is capable of producing spiders of varying sizes that are extensions of herself. Trivia * Coffee will completely knock Shiraori out for hours. This is due to caffeine intake. For some reason, she is able to drink black tea without consequence[citation needed]. References Category:Characters Category:Reincarnators Category:Demon Faction Category:Gods